


Alpha, Beta, Mate

by Gaaybriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaybriel/pseuds/Gaaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is hiding a very big secret from Stiles but what happens when Stiles has a secret to hide from Scott?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha, Beta, Mate

It started after Jackson's amazing transformation from Kanima to wolf. Of course everyone was pleased that they didn't have the blood of a classmate on their hands but for a week after what they now refer to as 'the incident', they were still all a little lost and unsure of what it was they were supposed to do now. The only two who seemed okay were Jackson and Lydia but, of course, Jackson was just happy to be alive and Lydia was overjoyed that she had him back.  


It didn't take long for Stiles to realise that he had no chance with Lydia in this life or the next but that doesn't mean it didn't take long to get over her. Truth be told, he was still working at it but he knows it's getting better. Scott was a different matter. He had lost Allison which, Stiles thought, must have been horrible for him but he managed to hide it well. Stiles figured that Scott's newfound friendship with Isaac could be helping to bring Scott out of what would otherwise have been an incredible funk.  


But Stiles had no idea how Allison was doing. She would avoid Scott as much as possible, not because she didn't want to talk to him but because she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. And Stiles could understand that perfectly well. He figured that Allison would still spend time with Lydia but just as he had hoped he could have a normal life, everyone seemed to be splitting apart.  


He thought that maybe it had started about two weeks after 'the incident'. Scott was studying at Isaac's house and Stiles wasn't invited. Scott had been spending a lot of time with Isaac without Stiles and he knew it was ridiculous but he was starting to feel jealous. He had no one else to spend time with because Jackson and Lydia were busy being a couple and he thought it was a little weird to spend time with his best friend's ex-girlfriend.  


But then Derek turned up again. He had been AWOL the last two weeks but then Stiles got a call from Scott late at night.  


"Hey!" Scott sounded as though he were harshly whispering. Stiles looked at the clock, it was 3am. No wonder Scott was whispering, his mom was probably already in bed.  
"Scott? It's 3am! What the hell are you doing?" Stiles groaned down the phone. Scott had hardly spent any time with him recently but now he was calling this late and it was safe to say that Stiles was pretty pissed off.  


"Derek was here." he said very seriously. Stiles sat up straight in bed. His heart started to beat a little faster but he wasn't entirely sure why.  


"What did he want?!" he asked hurriedly.  


"He wants the pack to meet up tomorrow. Well, later today now, I guess." Scott sounded pretty pissed off himself. Stiles couldn't really blame him, he hadn't ever pretended to like Derek.  


"Why?" Stiles thought that the only reason Derek would want the pack to meet up would be to warn them of some imminent threat.  


"He said he wants us to be more prepared in case something else comes up." Scott sounded a little skeptical. Stiles was silent for a moment while he thought about it. It made sense after all. Scott and Derek hadn't exactly been a team while trying to stop Peter and the pack was all over the place during the Kanima situation. It didn't seem entirely implausible that Derek would want them to be more united against any future threat. He was thinking as an Alpha.  


"You know, Scott. That actually sounds like a good idea." Stiles could hear that Scott was about to retort but he carried on. "I know that you don't want to be part of his pack but if something bad happens again you can't be left alone like that. Again. And knowing your luck something will happen." Scott was silent. Then he sighed agitatedly but resigned.  


"...I guess..." he sighed again. "He wants you there too." Stiles was a little surprised. He was only human and he hadn't been nearly as helpful as Lydia or Allison during the Kanima situation. He didn't think he would be exactly welcome.  


"Why?" he blurted out.  


"I don't know. Just be there, okay?"  


"Uhh, okay. I'll be there."  


"Derek's at 7!" He said before hanging up suddenly. Stiles sighed and flopped back down on his bed. This ought to be exciting.  


7pm came around on Saturday far more quickly than it should have done and Stiles was jumping out of his Jeep when he arrived at Derek's. He didn't see anyone about and had a horrible feeling that he was early which meant he might have to talk to Derek by himself. He was just turning back towards his Jeep when he heard his name. He turned around and Derek was standing in the doorway of the house.  


"Hey, Derek." He replied awkwardly, holding up his hand. Derek started walking towards him and seemed to look a little confused.  


"Where's Scott?" he asked, frowning.  


"Uh, not with me. But he told me to come. I thought he would be here by now but I guess not." he was rambling. Derek was standing so close to him and he couldn't help but notice how tight the black t-shirt he was wearing clung to his torso. Stiles heart was beating a little faster than normal. But those two things were totally not connected in any way. Of course not. Derek looked at him a little strangely. He must have heard the increase in heart rate. Great, that was going to make this less awkward. Stiles cleared his throat and Derek seemed to start a little but then he was back to his usual still and serious stance.  


After a couple of intensely silent and awkward moments Derek suddenly looked away. A couple seconds later Scott and Isaac appeared, breathing harshly and...giggling. Stiles raised an eyebrow in Scott's direction but he didn't seem to acknowledge it. It wasn't long before Jackson turned up with Lydia on his back. They were giggling too and were soon followed by Erica and Boyd. Stiles scoffed a little. He didn't want to be the only person who wasn't exactly thrilled to be here but then he looked at Derek who looked just as excited about spending the evening with a group of hyperactive teenagers. For once Stiles actually felt like the most sane person of the group. That made him smile a little.  


Everyone seemed to be in good spirits so it didn't take long for Derek to explain why he had asked them all to be there tonight. There was no threat that he could see right now but he explained that they are all stronger together and none of them could deny that they had felt their best when working together as a group. Well, all apart from Jackson who was still very new to this wolf thing. They then proceeded to spend the evening 'training' as Derek had called it. As far as Stiles could see they were simply just fighting each other.  


Lydia came to sit down next to Stiles on the steps to the house and handed him a drink. He said "Thanks" but it came out all squeaky and weird. What a great start. He was just thanking god that Lydia couldn't hear his heart or she would think he was going into cardiac arrest. He cleared his throat before unscrewing the bottle cap and drinking about half in one go. Lydia watched him and laughed a little.  


"Thirsty?" She asked, sarcastically. Stiles smiled and blushed a little. God, he was being such a girl. He hated that she did this to him. They sat in silence for a little while just watching the others until the fighting grew a little bit more violent and Lydia turned away. Stiles kept watching because he knew that no matter how hurt they got they would just be completely healed by the time they went to bed. Lydia was a lot newer to this than he was though.  


"Oh my god! How can you keep looking at them?" Stiles scoffed.  


"Well, my boyfriend isn't out there getting beaten to a pulp by a group of angry wolves." he managed to joke. Lydia punched him in the arm.  
"OW! What was that for?!" He asked, rubbing his arm.  


"Don't joke about that, okay?" he just nodded and went back to watching Derek take each of the others out without blinking an eye. He had to admit that he was impressed. But not nearly as impressed as he was when Derek stopped for a second to take his shirt off. He couldn't stop staring even as he told himself there was no reason for him to stare.  
"Oh my god!" Lydia said again. "You're practically drooling!" she said through a laugh. Stiles saw Derek stop and look over and, horribly, make eye contact. His eyebrows were knitted together and was too distracted to notice the fist that connected with his torso. He fell back and Isaac uncurled his fist to give Scott a high five. Lydia laughed and looked over at Stiles' shocked face.  


A couple of hours later it was dark and they agreed that it was time to finish up. Stiles made to walk towards Scott and ask if he wanted a lift home but before he could make it to him he had run off, with Isaac hot on his tail.  


"Great." Stiles said out loud to no one.  


"What?" came the surprising reply from Derek who had somehow crept up on him.  


"Is that payback for earlier?" Stiles asked while clutching at his chest and trying to keep from hyperventilating.  


"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking very confused.  


"Was that payback for when the mighty Alpha was knocked down by his beta?" Stiles clarified.  


"It was Isaac that hit me. You can't take the credit for that." Derek pointed out.  


"Aah, but isn't it true that you were distracted by the thought of me checking out our needlessly exposed muscles?" Stiles teased and he could swear he saw a blush creep onto Derek's face but only for a second.  


"No. That's definitely not true. Though I certainly wouldn't blame you." he said before he turned and walked back into the house. Stiles was left standing by his Jeep and trying to make sense of the fact that Derek has just made a joke. He hadn't threatened Stiles' life or hurt him in any way. He had joked. Eventually Stiles' head was clear enough to drive home but he was due another shock when he flicked the light on in his room to find Scott sitting on his bed.  


"What the hell, dude? Is this like, a freaky werewolf thing? The need to scare the shit out of everyone!" Stiles asked while he threw his keys onto his desk.  


"What took you so long?" Scott asked, completely ignoring Stiles' question.  


"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, sitting down beside Scott.  


"I came straight here after I left Derek's. You took ages to get here."  


"Well, you know, maybe your werewolf speed can out do my crappy Jeep?" Scott started to sniff the air a little. Stiles backed away.  


"What are you doing, dude?" he asked with a slightly disgusted look on his face and Scott leaned closer to him.  


"You smell like Derek..." he said.  


"Oh great thanks." Stiles said, taking a sniff of his shirt. He didn't notice that it smelled any different. "What are you here for, anyway? Didn't you have plans with Isaac?" it came out sounding a lot more bitter than he had planned and he winced a little.  


"What? He's my friend. I'm allowed to have plans with a friend." Scott said, moving away from Stiles a little.  


"Yeah, but I'm your friend too and this is the most I've seen you in the last two weeks." Stiles pointed out, raising his voice a little even though he was trying to sound as calm as he could.  


"Do you have a problem with Isaac?" Scott asked, a little accusatory. Stiles was angry at the implication that he had no other reason to be upset about Scott almost completely ignoring him other than his dislike for Isaac. Which didn't even exist in the first place, he actually kind of liked the guy.  


"...no." He replied a little too quiet to be convincing. Scott huffed.  


"Fine." And then he stood up and walked out. Stiles lay down on his bed and rubbed a hand down his face. He hadn't meant to upset Scott, he just didn't want to have only his laptop for company anymore.  


Scott walked into his bedroom and sighed. Isaac was sitting in his desk chair and grinned at him when he entered the room but as soon as he saw the look on Scott's face, his own face fell. He got up and crossed the room. He took Scott's hands in his own and looked him in the eye.  


"It didn't go well?" He asked. Scott squeezed Isaac's hands and looked down at his shoes.  


"I didn't tell him." Isaac let go of one of Scott's hands and tilted his head back up.  


"You chickened out. Again." He said, a little hint of a chuckle in his voice. Scott sighed.  


"I...I don't think..." He took a deep breath. "I don't think he likes you." He said fast. Isaac's hand dropped from Scott's chin.  


"Oh." He said. It was Isaac's turn to sigh. He thought for a moment but then he spoke with confidence. "I don't care. You still have to tell him. All I care about is that you like me." Isaac said. Scott laughed.  


"Of course I like you." He mumbled.  


"That's okay then." Isaac said, smiling before pressing his lips to Scott's.  


The kiss turned fierce fast and Scott couldn't remember when he had opened his mouth to let Isaac's tongue in but he didn't care either because Isaac's hand was making it's way under his shirt to rest on his hipbone.  


"I really, really like you." Scott said when they came up for air for a second. Isaac chuckled.  


"Then you're really going to like this." He said before almost ripping Scott's shirt off and leaving a trail of kisses along his jawline and down his neck then onto his chest. Scott shuddered when Isaac took a nipple between his teeth and then started to undo Scott's jeans. He pulled Isaac up for another kiss while he pulled Isaac's shirt up over his head. Isaac could easily pick Scott up before landing heavily, and noisily, on the bed.  


"Your mom?" Isaac asked, working down Scott's chest again.  


"Night shift." Scott managed to choke out before Isaac's tongue was dipping into his belly button. Isaac's tongue left his body momentarily while he worked at getting his jeans and underwear off. But suddenly Isaac was swallowing him whole and he was so not prepared for that. He let out a very loud gasp and had to use all his remaining will power to not buck up into Isaac's mouth. He reached down to grab hold of Isaac's hair. He tugged at it while Isaac licked a stripe up the shaft and across the slit, eliciting a moan from Scott.  


"Oh god." Was all Scott could say while Isaac swallowed him again and hollowed his cheeks. This was only the second time Isaac had done this but the lack of practice certainly did not show. Scott opened his eyes and looked down and moaned again at the sight of Isaac working so hard to make Scott feel so good. And then he saw Isaac's hand move down to his own neglected dick and start to pump and he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Isaac was getting himself off to sucking Scott's dick. That thought pushed Scott right over the edge and he came with a very loud cry. Isaac continued until he too came in his hand and all over Scott's sheets.  


Isaac collapsed beside Scott, both of them gasping. After a few minutes Scott reached over and took Isaac's hand in his own and Isaac turned to him and smiled.  


It was decided that the training and pack meetings would happen every night until they were all practiced enough to have them once a week. So on Sunday they all made their way to Derek's and the wolves fought and Stiles and Lydia sat on the porch. Everything was fine until Derek took his top off again. It took a minute for Stiles to realise he was staring again but then he coughed and turned away. But Lydia wasn't fooled. She looked from Stiles to Derek and back again before she shuffled forwards a little to sit beside Stiles.  


"So, what's the deal?" She asked bluntly.  


"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, genuinely not knowing what on earth she was on about.  


"Okay. We can start with 'What's your deal?'." Stiles raised an eyebrow at that question. Lydia was obviously waiting for an answer but Stiles had no idea what the question was.  


"My deal?" Stiles asked.  


"Well, I know that you've had a thing for me for years. And now you can't stop staring at Derek and, like I said yesterday, drooling." Stiles finally understood what she was talking about and was suddenly terrified that Derek would be able to hear this horrible conversation. He was too scared to look over to find out.  


"No. No, no, no, no, no. I don't like Derek!" Stiles replied in a harsh whisper.  


"Riiight. Suuure. Okay." She sounded far too smug to have been convinced by Stiles' answer.  


"I don't."  


"Of course you don't." She said condescendingly and nodded her head. Stiles sighed and looked back over to the wolves. It was another little while before Lydia spoke again.  


"I was thinking that if we're going to spend so much time here we should help somehow." Stiles managed to tear his eyes away from the wolves (he was interested in their fighting techniques, not the hard lines of a certain exposed chest. Of course not).  


"Help? How?"  


"Well, I have a whole book about this kinda stuff" she gestured to the pack "written in Archaic Latin. I could be getting busy translating and I'm pretty sure there's stuff you could research."  


"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea, actually." The wolves were breaking up their fighting now and chatting before they would each head their separate ways. Lydia stood up and began making her way over to Jackson.  


"See you tomorrow." She said with a smile and a wave. Stiles smiled and waved back and watched her leave with her hand in Jackson's.  


"I'm giving Isaac a lift home, okay?" Scott said suddenly. Stiles jumped a little. Scott didn't look too happy. He was probably still a little pissed because he thought Stiles didn't like his new friend. He didn't give Stiles a chance to reply before he was walking back towards his car were Isaac was waiting for him.  


"Yeah, okay." Stiles said quietly and looked down at the ground. He saw a shadow on the ground in front of him and looked up to find Derek standing there, silent and shirtless. Stiles gulped.  


"What's up with Scott?" Derek asked.  


"What?! I'm the one sitting here moping and pretty obviously upset and you ask about Scott?"  


"I only asked because I've never seem him fight this well. His speed, stamina and accuracy have all gone up very fast."  


"I dunno. Maybe he's practicing with Isaac. They do spend every second of their lives together now." Wait. Was he just telling Derek his problems? Derek?  


"Oh." Was all he said in response then, "So you like it when I take my shirt off?"  


"Oh, another joke, huh? You've gotten good at those." Stiles said sarcastically. "It's not my fault you've got unreal abs." And did he just say that? What the hell was happening to him? And Derek was laughing. He was actually laughing. Stiles had never seen him even smile properly. It had always been a facade but this was a real laugh. It even reached his eyes. Stiles had no idea how long they had been looking at each other but he suddenly heard Derek cough then look away and pull his shirt on over his head. Stiles sprang up from the step.  


"I should-" He began, pointing towards his Jeep.  


"Yeah. Yeah." Derek said. "See you tomorrow."  


"Yeah, tomorrow." And Stiles walked to his Jeep but glanced back over his shoulder as he did.  


Stiles lay awake in bed half the night thinking about what Lydia had said at Derek's. Then he thought about his reaction to seeing Derek shirtless. Which lead to thinking about Derek's reaction to Stiles talking about his abs. Which lead straight back to what Lydia had said. His brain went round and round in circles for hours and just as he thought he was beginning to fall asleep his brain betrayed him in a horrible way. He was suddenly thinking about what it would be like to touch those abs. He wanted to reach into his head and remove the piece of his brain that had given him that thought.  


But now it wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about it. And then he wasn't just using his hands, he was using his mouth. And then Derek was pulling Stiles up into a kiss and reaching his hand down into Stiles' jeans.  


No.  


He wasn't thinking this. He shook his head violently, took a deep breath and tried to sleep again. But he couldn't. Derek was stroking Stiles slowly.  


No, he wasn't. That was his brain making him think something truly ridiculous. He just needed a good nights sleep and this would stop.  


But when Derek's hand started to move faster he couldn't ignore what this weird daydream was doing to his body in real time. Stiles cursed his stupid fantasy and his stupid body and bit his lip before he reached down. The rhythm of his hand matched that of fantasy-Derek. Stiles was feeling ridiculous but so good and just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, he pictured Derek dropping to his knees and pulling Stiles jeans and underwear down. Stiles increased his speed when he imagined Derek's mouth on his dick. He screwed his eyes shut as came and felt so great for all of two minutes until he remembered who he had just jerked off to.  


He groaned in embarrassment and very suddenly wished the roof would cave in and crush him to death so he would never have to see Derek again.  


Unfortunately when Stiles woke up the roof was still in place and so was his shame. He was tempted to drown himself in the shower or run his car off the road on the way to school. He didn't, however, and soon found himself sitting in Chemistry watching Isaac and Scott talk quietly over at their desk before class started. He decided to focus solely on his textbook and try to forget absolutely everything about his life and it worked until the end of the day when he remembered that he was supposed to go to Derek's that evening.  


Maybe he wouldn't have to go. It's not like he was needed there at all. But just as he was making himself comfortable with that thought he was confronted by Lydia who thrust a massive stack of books into his arms.  


"You can look through these while I translate tonight." And she was stalking off in the other direction before he could protest.  


That evening Stiles left his house after 7, hoping he would be late and everyone would have started without him. He also planned on leaving early so he wouldn't have another moment alone with Derek. The evening didn't exactly turn out the way he planned but then, when did anything go the way he planned?  


It was all going well until he glanced up to see Derek straddling Scott's waist, trying to show how to incapacitate an attacker and Stiles instantly thought about how much he wanted to be in Scott's position. Lydia must have noticed that Stiles hadn't turned a page in the book he was meant to be looking through in a long time.  


"Jealous?" she asked and raised her eyebrows. Stiles coughed.  


"No!" he said, and even he realised it was a little too defensive.  


"Oh my god. You really do have a thing for Derek!" Stiles started sputtering and couldn't form a single word never mind an entire sentence to try to prove her wrong. After a minute, though, he knew he wouldn't be able to prove her wrong at all. Because she most definitely was not wrong. He went silent and then looked down at his nails.  


"...so?" he said, before chancing a glance at her face. He wanted to look out at the pack as well but he couldn't make himself do it in case Derek had heard and was looking over. Suddenly Lydia squealed and then she started talking a mile a minute. Stiles had no idea what she was saying but he was scared. As far as he could make out she wanted to help Stiles get together with Derek. He had no idea what to say, he just sat there absolutely petrified.  


He wanted this evening to end and when he glanced down at his watch he realised it was 8:55pm. Only about five more minutes of this and he could run away and never come back. But, of course, that didn't happen.  


When 9pm rolled around Stiles stood up, said a hurried good bye to Lydia and ran to his Jeep. He sat for a moment trying to still his heart and then he turned the key. And the car didn't start. He tried again. And a third time. Wow, this was actually the worst day of his life. He started banging his head against the steering wheel.  


"You okay?" came a voice by his ear and he jumped.  


"Jesus! Would you stop doing that?!" he shouted at Derek who had, mercifully, but his shirt back on.  


"Are you okay?" Derek repeated.  


"Uhh...my car won't start. You don't happen to know anything about cars, do you?" Stiles asked, keeping his eyes focused on Derek's face and definitely not his chest. But then he realised he was staring at Derek's mouth. He jerked his head away and gulped.  


"Not really." He replied. He had a look on his face that Stiles could only describe as...concerned. He gave Derek a questioning look.  


"Stiles, are you actually okay? Your heartbeat is going crazy." Stiles gulped.  


"Uhh...well...you are very close to me right now and it doesn't help that I can't stop looking at your mouth but I guess it does help that you've got some clothes on." Stiles knew he was babbling and he definitely knew that he was saying way more than he should. But then a thought occurred to him. He really hadn't planned on coming back tomorrow night, not after the nightmare this night had turned into, so why not go for broke?  


"I jerked off to the thought of you giving me a blowjob last night." Stiles said very fast, looking straight ahead and gripping the steering wheel so tight he was sure he would leave nail marks. The silence that followed dragged on for what seemed like forever and then Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He looked over at Derek who looked as if he had been punched in the face.  


"I-I don't know what to say." Derek said, obviously completely and utterly in shock.  


"Well, you could make my fantasy a reality?" Stiles suggested. And for some reason Derek thought that was really funny. He started laughing so hard he was doubled over.  


"HEY! I'm confessing something so insanely mortifying and you're laughing at me?!" Stiles shouted. Derek stood up straight, still laughing though. Then he opened the door.  


"Get out of the car, Stiles."  


"Wha-why?" Stiles asked, panicked. "What are you gonna do?"  


"I'll show you. Just get out of the car." Stiles kept his eyes locked on Derek as he slid out of the car and Derek pushed the door closed behind him. And then pushed him against the car. Stiles' eyes went wide and he felt like he was going to die when Derek pressed his lips against his. And this was so much better than that stupid fantasy. Stiles kissed back and threw his arms around Derek's neck. Derek bit at Stiles' bottom lip and Stiles opened his mouth and Derek's tongue met his and if he felt like he was going to die before it was nothing compared to this.  


After a few minutes Derek moved his leg in between Stiles' legs and put some pressure on his crotch and he moaned into Derek's mouth.  


"Is this what you had in mind?" Derek asked while he moved onto biting at Stiles' collarbone.  


"Yeah. Except you were shirtless." Derek pulled back to look Stiles in the eye and then nodded. He leaned back a little and then pulled his shirt over his head.  


"Yeah. Like that." Stiles said before Derek's mouth was back on his own. He started kissing along his jaw and then he pulled Stiles' shirt off. He started making his way down Stiles' chest and Stiles put as much of his weight against the Jeep as he could because he didn't trust his legs to hold him up anymore. Derek's tongue was moving over Stiles' hipbones now and he was turning into a quivering mess. When he felt the button on his jeans pop open he had to reach a hand out and grip the wing mirror to stop himself from collapsing to the ground.  


Derek was being so slow and, damn it, Stiles really wanted him to hurry up but he couldn't get the words out. At this point he was sure he would come as soon as he felt Derek's breath on his dick, never mind his tongue. He felt Derek grip his dick at the base and looked down. Derek was looking back up at him with a sly grin on his face.  


"Oh, come on!" Stiles pleaded. And suddenly he was enveloped in a hot, wet heat and suddenly crying out a lot louder than he expected to but he really didn't care at this point because this was one of the best things he had ever felt. He wanted this to go on forever but he felt himself almost on the edge already. Stiles didn't know if Derek really knew what he was doing or if he just thought it was so amazing because of his own lack of experience. He didn't have a lot of time to dwell on that thought because suddenly Derek's cheeks hollowed and Stiles came so hard he thought he was going to pass out.  


When his head cleared he found that he was slumped on the ground with his head back against the Jeep. He looked to his right and Derek had just wiping a hand across his mouth. The sight made Stiles groan and he closed his eyes.  


"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Stiles eventually said, his words slurring a little. Derek just laughed. It took another few minutes for him to be confident enough about the strength of his legs to stand up. He looked at his watch and realised that he really should have been home half an hour ago. He knows he should leave but he doesn't know how to say goodbye. Does he say "Thanks" and leave? Does he kiss Derek goodbye? He was frozen by his indecision because both of those options sounded moronic in his head. Derek was stood in front of him now, his head bowed and his hands in his pockets. It seemed he didn't know how to leave either.  


"Maybe," Derek began after a little while, "you could come over early tomorrow?" Stiles was surprised and was about to answer "YES!" enthusiastically but then he had a thought.  


"I shouldn't." Derek's face fell a little. "Not that I don't want to! Believe me, I want to. Especially if we can do...that...again." He took a deep breath. "But even after I'd only been here for a few minutes the other day, Scott could still...smell you on my clothes." Derek was silent. Thinking. "I mean, I didn't think you would want him to know about what just happened or any other possible recurrences in the future so it would probably be a bad idea." Stiles said, the regret evident in his voice. Derek took a step towards him, right into his personal space. Stiles' heartbeat must have been going crazy again.  


"Can you stay later?" Derek said, using his serious voice and staring him right in the eyes. Stiles opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again but then just resigned himself to nodding. Derek nodded back before he gripped Stiles' shirt in his fists and pulled Stiles face to his. It wasn't a long kiss but it was still intense. And then Derek was gone.  


Stiles was left to take a deep breath and then drive home. When he got home he found his dad was still at work. He showered, scrubbing every inch of himself and using the strongest smelling soap so Scott, or any of the other wolves, wouldn't be able to smell Derek's scent on him. He knew he would probably have to have another shower in the morning as well but he was far too happy about what had happened tonight and the promise of more to really think of this as a big enough downside.  
The next day Stiles woke up with the biggest grin on his face. He had another shower before going down to breakfast where his dad looked at him strangely over his cup of coffee.  


"Morning!" Stiles greeted him while pouring his cereal and milk into a bowl and almost whistling as he did so.  


"...Morning." his dad replied, a little unsure but Stiles didn't notice. He finished up and was out the door before his dad could ask if he was okay.  


When he got to school he strolled straight up to Scott at his locker.  


"I'm sorry, Scott. I have no problem with Isaac but I was jealous that you were choosing him over me. It won't happen again." He said, before even saying hello.  


"Oh. Thanks. I'm sorry, I didn't realise you would be...upset about that." Scott's unusual emphasis on the word "that" confused Stiles a little.  


"So, any plans tonight before we head over to Derek's?" Stiles asked, hoping they could do something to take his mind off what could happen after they get to Derek's. Scott looked at the floor.  


"Dinner. With my mom. She's off tonight." He said, still not meeting Stiles' eyes.  


"Oh. Okay. Well, tell her I say, 'Hi.' and have fun." Stiles said just as the bell rang and they made their way to class.  


Stiles thought he would feel better after he apologised to Scott but his guilt had been replaced by utter confusion. Scott's behaviour when Stiles asked about his plans seemed a little odd. But then, Scott was a little odd so maybe Stiles was just looking too much into it. He just concentrated in class and then he could go home and think about Derek in the comfort of his own bedroom.  


When he did get home he got a call from his dad saying he was working a case and would be home late. He had to spend a lot of time in the hospital taking statements from witnesses of a car accident. Stiles sighed. He never got to see his dad lately. He ordered some food with the money his dad had left and when it arrived he decided he would go down to the hospital with some food for him.  


He arrived and the place looked relatively calm. He was going to make his way to A&E where he assumed the Sheriff would be. When he got there he couldn't see him around anywhere. He decided he would head to the station and when he turned around he walked straight into Ms McCall.  


"Stiles." She said when he had backed away a little.  


"Hey, Ms McCall. What are you doing here? I thought you were off tonight." Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes a slightly.  


"Nope, not tonight. Are you okay? You look a bit distracted."  


"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You haven't seen my dad, have you?" He asked, trying to think of a reason that Scott would have lied to him.  


"He left about five minutes ago."  


"Thanks. I'll see you around."  


"Hey, dad. I thought I would bring you some dinner." Stiles said, standing in the doorway.  


"You're a lifesaver kid." His dad said, smiling up at him tiredly. His hands were full of paperwork and his desk was equally cluttered. "So how are you? I feel like we haven't talked in ages." He said, sadly after they had been eating for five minutes.  


"Oh. I'm good. Things are going well at school and lacrosse is good. We have a game next week and hopefully I won't be on the bench this time." His dad nodded.  


"And how's Scott?"  


"Uh. he's fine. Him and Isaac are closer, I guess..." He trailed off a little at the end.  


"Is everything okay, son?" He sounded worried. Stiles didn't want to give his dad anything more to worry about but he couldn't stop himself.  


"He said he was having dinner with his mom tonight." Stiles said, moving some salad around with his fork.  


"She's working tonight, though. Isn't she? I'm sure I saw her."  


"Yeah, yeah. She is."  


"Strange." His dad said, obviously not thinking much of it. Stiles stuck around for a little while longer but then he realised it was coming up to 6:30 and he felt a little ashamed of himself for wanting to go back home and change into something nicer before heading to Derek's. Of course, he would never admit that out loud.  


When he got there Scott was just arriving with Isaac and Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd were already there. He jumped out of the Jeep and walked over to where everyone was standing. He caught Derek's eye and smiled a little, he smiled back and then they both looked around to make sure no one noticed. Boy, this was going to be difficult.  
The night passed exceedingly slowly and Stiles did not take in a single word of the book he was meant to be reading. At about 8:30 Lydia spoke up. She had been busy translating and writing and frowning all night but now she had put everything away and was looking at Stiles very seriously.  


"What is it?" Stiles asked, a little worried.  


"Derek." She said simply.  


"Aw not this again."  


"Yes, this again." Stiles closed the book and laid it to one side. "What are you going to do about it?" Stiles felt a little weird answering this. He wanted to make it clear to Lydia he wasn't going to do anything and that nothing would ever happen between them but at the same time he didn't want Derek to think anything he was saying was true because he knew he'd be listening. He decided to choose his words carefully.  


"I'm not going to do anything. And please don't interfere." He pleaded.  


"Why shouldn't I? You obviously need the help." She said.  


"Hey!" He said, mock offended. He knew that if something hadn't already happened with him and Derek then he actually would need help. This wasn't really his area. "Look, I'm sure he isn't even interested and why would I want to embarrass myself. It's just a stupid crush." But he immediately regretted that last part, he really hoped that Derek would know he didn't mean that.  


"You're sure? Because I'm not sure at all. I've noticed that you're always the last one to leave here every night." She poked him in the chest when she made this point.  


"Well, yeah. I have to walk all the way over to my Jeep and then drive home. Everyone else has werewolf powers. Or a boyfriend with werewolf powers."  


"Right."  


"Look. Just please don't do or say anything, okay?" She looked at him.  


"Fine!"  


By now it was time for everyone else to head off in whichever direction home was. Stiles made himself busy tidying his books up and trying to make it look like he fully intended to leave as soon as had them together. After a couple of minutes he looked around and couldn't see anyone. And then he was being yanked up from the porch and was attacked by Derek's mouth. He kissed back eagerly. When the kiss ended, Derek looked Stiles straight in the eye.  


"Did you mean what you said? To Lydia, I mean." Derek asked. He actually looked a little insecure.  


"No! No, of course not!" Stiles was slightly embarrassed that he had responded a bit too enthusiastically.  


"This isn't just...a stupid crush?" Derek asked, his hands were on Stiles' arms.  


"Uhh...not if you don't want it to be..." He said lamely.  


"I don't." Derek replied with such confidence that it surprised Stiles. "Why do you think I asked Scott to bring you with him?" That made Stiles grin really wide and then he put a hand on either side of Derek's face and kissed him.  


"You know I took two showers before I went anywhere near Scott today?" Stiles said later on when they were both lying on Derek's couch. "I'm probably going to have to take three after freaking cuddling. I so didn't think you would be a cuddler." Stiles said all this to Derek's chest and he felt the rumble that meant Derek was laughing.  


"Yesterday I found out I could actually make you shut up." Derek retorted.  


"I didn't peg you as a comedian either." Stiles said, looking up at Derek.  


"Then you don't know me that well, at all."  


"No. I guess I really don't." Stiles said, wondering about what else there was to know. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked.  


"Green" He replied quickly.  


"And favourite food?"  


"Spaghetti."  


"Chocolate or vanilla?"  


"Chocolate. How many more of these do I have to look forward to?"  


"...A few..."  


"I talked to Stiles today." Scott began before the movie had started. Isaac immediately sat up and pressed pause.  


"You talked to Stiles or you talked to Stiles?" Isaac asked with one eyebrow raised.  


"What's the difference?"  


"Did you tell him about us?" Isaac said getting impatient.  


"...No. But he told me that he doesn't not like you so I guess I can tell him soon." Scott added the last bit in quickly.  


"Okay, good. Because I hate having to act different when we're around other people." Isaac said looking down and picking at the blanket on the couch under them.  
"I do too but I'm just scared I guess."  


"Scott, he's your best friend. He won't be anything but happy that you're happy." Isaac reasoned.  


"Yeah, I guess. But I haven't been much of a friend recently." He mumbled in reply.  


"You can fix it. Why don't you go over to his after training tomorrow? I'm sure he'll appreciate the company." Isaac suggested.  


"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. And I'll tell him when he's in a good mood." Isaac laughed and pressed his lips to Scott's.  


"Now, come on. I've been dying to see this movie." Isaac moved between Scott's legs and laid with his back against Scott's chest. Scott's arms came around splayed across his stomach. Scott pressed a kiss to Isaac's head and smiled.  


When Scott got to school the next day he found Stiles straight away and asked if it was okay if he came over after training. Stiles looked like a deer caught in headlights and he didn't say anything for too long to be normal.  


"Uhh...sure. Yeah, that sounds...great, Scott." Scott was just about to turn to head to class when he caught a scent of something. He turned back to Stiles.  
"You smell like Derek again." Scott pointed out.  


"Uh...well...his scent is all over that place. I mean, I can't help it if my clothes retain a scent that only amazing wolf noses can pick up on." Stiles said very fast before closing his locker and almost falling over his own feet as he walked away.  


"Uh-huh." Scott said to no one in particular. He wasn't about to point out that no on else smelled that strongly of Derek the morning after a training session.  


As soon as Stiles sat down in class he pulled his phone out and texted Derek: Can't stay late tonight, Scott's coming over. Be there early instead?  


He got a reply fast: Don't care as long as I see you.  


Stiles realised he was grinning like a maniac and then hurriedly put his phone away and started concentrating on the lesson.  


"Stiles is acting really weird." Scott whispered to Isaac in Chemistry.  


"What do you mean?" Isaac whispered back.  


"When I asked if I could come over tonight it took him like a million years to answer and then I pointed out that Derek's scent was all over him and he ran away so fast he almost fell over." Isaac snorted a little at that.  


"Yeah. That is a little weird."  


"I'll try and get him to talk tonight." Suddenly a hand was on their desk.  


"Mr McCall and Mr Lahey. Something you'd like to share?"  


"No, sir. Nothing." they answered together.  


"Then would you like to concentrate on my lesson? Thank you."  


Stiles went straight from school to Derek's and let himself straight into the house. As soon as he had closed the door he was pushed back against it and his mouth was crushed by another.  


"Hello to you too." Stiles said when they came up for air.  


"Hi Stiles." Derek said, the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen on his face. It made Stiles smile himself and they stood grinning at each other until they started to feel silly.  


"Three showers didn't work, by the way." Stiles said as they made their way into the rest of the house. "Scott could still smell you all over me." He explained as he flopped down on the couch.  


"Maybe I should stop being all over you then?" Derek suggested, siting down next to him  


"Don't you dare!" Stiles replied, climbing to straddle Derek's lap. "Don't you dare." He repeated before he kissed him.  


They agreed that Stiles would go home and then come back just after 7 so no one knew that he had been there all afternoon.  


That evening flew by because Stiles didn't have a night with Derek to look forward to. He had a night with Scott though that would probably result in a questioning about the way he had acted this morning when Scott has asked to come over.  


At 9pm Scott appeared beside Stiles and they both climbed into the Jeep. Stiles felt a lot more comfortable than he had the last few days because this was familiar territory. Him and Scott sitting in his Jeep. They drove to Stiles' house catching up about things they had missed when they hadn't been hanging out but both of them left out the biggest recent change in their lives. Stiles' phone buzzed when they were entering the house. It was from Derek: Have fun. I'll be thinking about you tonight.  


Stiles groaned at the implication and that caught Scott's attention.  


"What is it?" he asked.  


"Uh, just my dad. He's working late."  


They passed the night talking about anything they could think of and it was going better than Stiles thought it would. Scott was growing more and more nervous with every passing minute knowing that he was wasting the time he could be using to tell Stiles about Isaac but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He also wanted to bring up the fact that Stiles had never smelled more strongly of Derek's scent before and was just thinking of the best way to start the conversation.  


"You need to use some deodorant or something, dude. All I can smell in here is Derek." He joked.  


"It's not that bad, is it?" Stiles asked, looking genuinely worried. Now that was interesting. As the evening wore on Scott couldn't help but notice that when Stiles spoke about what he had been doing the last few days, he left out anything after 9pm. Anything after being at Derek's. Scott was starting to get suspicious but he didn't want to outright ask if there was something going on because he thought it would sound ridiculous if it wasn't true. He couldn't help but wonder though.  


"So? How did it go?" Isaac asked when he called later that night.  


"I think Stiles is seeing Derek in secret." Isaac sounded like he was choking.  


"WHAT?"  


"He smelled really strongly of Derek again and no one else has smelled that strongly of him after training. Even when we've been fighting him. And he refused to say anything about what he does every night." Scott pointed out.  


"That actually does sound pretty suspicious. Why didn't you just ask?"  


"Because how weird would that sound if it wasn't actually true? 'Hey, Stiles. Just wondering if you're secretly having sex with Derek.'"  


"Yeah. I guess you're right. Wow. Imagine if it was true though. Actually I can't imagine it. They're too different."  


"Maybe that's how it works. People do say opposites attract."  


"We're not exactly opposites, though."  


"No, but I love you anyway." Scott joked but then stopped suddenly. They hadn't said that to each other yet. Scott had known he felt it for a little while but he wanted to say it at the right time. And the right time was definitely not over the phone while talking about his best friend's possible sex life.  


"Wow." Isaac said before falling back into silence for another few seconds. Scott's heartbeat was racing, he was terrified that he had just ruined everything. "Wow, Scott, I love you too." And then Scott's heartbeat was even faster and he was smiling and he felt like screaming down the phone. "I'm coming right over, okay?" Isaac said before hanging up. Scott stared at his phone and then put it down on his desk. He ran downstairs and wanted to get to the door so he could greet Isaac as soon as possible.  


When he got to the door he heard the TV and remembered that his mom was home. He froze. He hadn't told his mom about Isaac either. Was it wise to tell her now? Or should he keep quiet for a little while longer? He really wanted to tell her. He had just told his first boyfriend that he loved him. Now was probably a good idea to reveal that significant a relationship to his mother.  


Scott heard Isaac walking up to the door and opened it before he could ring the door bell. He stepped outside and then threw his arms around Isaac's neck and kissed him. Isaac put his arms around Scott's waist and lifted him off his feet. When they parted and Scott was safely on ground again he looked down and then decided he would do it.  


"I want to tell my mom." He told Isaac.  


"Okay. But how are you meant to tell your mom if you can't even tell your best friend?" He asked.  


"I dunno. I'm just gonna do it." He took Isaac's hand and pulled him into the house. He pulled Isaac along into the living room and dropped his hand just before he spoke.  


"Mom."  


"Oh hey Scott. What's up?"  


"Mom, have you met Isaac?" She stood up and looked at him.  


"Lacrosse player." She said matter-of-factly.  


"Yes, ma'am." Isaac replied, very politely.  


"Oh, don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old." Isaac smiled.  


"Um, mom, you might want to sit down." She narrowed her eyes.  


"Why don't I like the sound of this? Are you boys in trouble? Oh God, what have you done?" She looked very worried as she took her seat again. Scott was silent for a little before Isaac nudged him with his elbow. Scott couldn't think of a single word in the English language to say. He felt like a complete idiot until he did the only thing he could think of. He took Isaac's hand and thread their fingers together. Isaac looked at him, surprised but then he squeezed Scott's hand as reassurance.  


Scott's mom's eyes were trained on their hands and then she looked up at their faces and they were looking at each other and smiling.  


"Does this mean what I think it means?" She asked, gesturing between them. Scott cleared his throat.  


"Uh, yeah. Isaac is my boyfriend." He said slowly but confidently. His mom smiled.  


"Okay. Well it's after 11 and you've got school tomorrow so you're not staying late, okay?" She said pointing at Isaac.  


"Of course." He said while Scott started to pull him towards the stairs. They tumbled into Scott's room and onto the bed. After a heavy make-out session that had definite potential to lead to other things Scott stopped.  


"Not with my mom downstairs." He said. Isaac nodded.  


"Come back tomorrow though." Isaac nodded again and kissed Scott before he stood up. Scott walked him to the front door and kissed him again before he left. When he turned around his mom was standing near.  


"Do I need to be giving you 'the talk' now?" She asked.  


"Oh God, please don't, mom. I got enough of it with Allison."  


"This is a little different though."  


"Yeah, I know, mom. It's still not needed though."  


"I can tell you really like him." She said.  


"Yeah, I do. I love him actually."  


"Really? He must be special then."  


"Yeah, he really is."  


"He's hot too."  


"MOM!"  


For the next few weeks a distinct pattern emerged. Stiles would find a reason to hang back at Derek's and the next day he would tell Scott that he had been busy doing homework all night. Whereas Scott would tell Stiles he really needed to work on his extra-credit work to bring his grades up and then he would spend the evening with Isaac. It all seemed to be working in perfect harmony until a certain Chemistry lesson about a month after Stiles and Derek had started...doing whatever it was they were doing. Stiles agonised over that question almost every night. Could he call Derek his boyfriend? He was thinking this exact thought when Allison dropped into the seat next to him.  


"Allison! Hi." He still wasn't exactly sure how to act around Allison. Was he supposed not to like her? Or was he supposed not to care? He decided to go with acting as if they had been talking for the last month and a half rather than mainly ignoring each other.  


"I've finally been replaced." She said, pointing over to the desk where Lydia and Jackson were sitting.  


"Aah, I feel your pain." Stiles said, pointing over to Scott and Isaac who looked as though they were having a very animated conversation. She laughed.  


"Typical." She said while she took out her books.  


"I mean, it's great that he has Isaac but where do I come in anymore?" Stiles asked her, more trying to engage in conversation than actually seeking advice.  


"Well, can you blame him? He's acting the same as when we were together." She pointed out as if it was obvious. Stiles felt like he had been slapped.  


"What?" He said a little loudly and the people at the desk in front turned around to tell him to be quiet. "What?!" he asked again in a harsh whisper. Allison had a hand clamped over her mouth. She shook her head.  


"Allison!" She refused to remove her hand. Stiles grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her mouth.  


"I wasn't supposed to say anything. You can't let him know you know, okay? Oh God." She was freaking out but Stiles had no idea what to say at all.  


"Since when?!" He asked after a while, deciding this was the question he wanted the answer to first. She winced.  


"Before Gerard died." She had an apologetic look in her eyes.  


"Oh my god! No wonder he's been ignoring me and acting weird. Oh my God. Why didn't he tell me?!"  


"You can't exactly talk." She said. Stiles' eyes narrowed.  


"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  


"I know about Derek, Stiles." Stiles' eyes popped wide open and his jaw almost hit the floor. Allison laughed at the image.  


"How the hell do you know about that?!"  


"I didn't know for sure until I saw your reaction." She said, giggling and pointing at him.  


"You are a real bitch, you know that?" She nodded. "But how did you even guess?"  


"You're forgetting who my best friend is." Allison said, looking straight into Stiles' eyes. He turned slowly to look at Lydia. She was dead tonight. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's not a big deal. I think you guys are perfectly suited to each other. Plus now you're like, pack-mom." She laughed again.  


"Oh ha. Ha. Ha. Who says I'm 'Mom'?"  


"Well, obviously Alpha is daddy." She wouldn't stop laughing. Stiles looked over at Scott and Isaac and found that they were still talking between themselves so they must not have been paying any attention to Stiles' and Allison's conversation.  


"You should tell him." Her voice was suddenly right by his ear.  


"Not until he tells me about Isaac." He said, defensively.  


"Men." Allison muttered before she got down to her work.  


Stiles was determined to get a confession out of Scott that evening so when training was over he asked him what his plans for the rest of the night were. It was a Friday so he couldn't claim an early for school.  


"Late dinner with my mom. She cooking this amazing dinner and she's off tonight so." Stiles just nodded.  


A likely excuse.  


"Scott and Isaac are dating." Stiles told Derek later that night. They had decided to do something that was actually sort of couple-y that night and Stiles had brought his laptop so they could watch a movie.  


"That makes sense." Derek said, his eyes not leaving the screen. Stiles sat up.  


"'That makes sense'?" He almost shouted.  


"Yeah. That's probably why their speed, stamina, accuracy and everything else has gone up. They each found their mate."  


"You knew?! How come everyone knew but me?" Stiles asked, a little angry. But then he stopped. "Wait. What do you mean 'their mate'"? he asked, using air quotes. Derek looked embarrassed.  


"Well, werewolves are naturally stronger with a mate, you see." He started.  


"Right." Stiles was listening closely.  


"And if they properly fall in love, then that person could become their mate and make them better in just about every way." Stiles was very nervous. This conversation was obviously a deciding moment in their relationship. Derek could either admit that Stiles was his mate which would mean admitting he was in love with him or he could be telling Stiles that he wasn't his mate and this thing between them wasn't serious.  


"So...what does this mean...for um...?" He couldn't finish the question. He just gestured between them. Derek took a deep breath.  


"You make me better, Stiles. In every way." Stiles took a second to absorb that information and then he grinned.  


"I love you too." Stiles said and he pounced on Derek. He was straddling Derek's waist and kissing him fiercely and Derek's hands were gripping Stiles' thighs, his nails digging in slightly. Stiles pulled back to pull Derek's shirt off and then his own and threw them to the floor. He went back to Derek's mouth and was biting at his bottom lip before Derek opened up and let him in. He mapped out every inch of Derek's mouth with his tongue, trying to taste as much as he could.  


Then Derek flipped them over so Stiles was on his back. He all but ripped his underwear off and suddenly his hand was flying up and down Stiles' dick and Stiles was moaning into Derek's mouth. They hadn't gone all the way yet but Stiles knew this was the perfect time. He took his mouth away from Derek's long enough to say, "Now, please, Derek. Now, oh God.". Derek looked him in the eye as if to say, "Are you sure?" and Stiles nodded enthusiastically. Derek kissed Stiles again and then left for a few seconds. When he came back he was holding a bottle of lube and was squirting some out onto his fingers. Derek came back and kissed Stiles again while his finger found it's way to Stiles' hole. He gently pushed it, the whole time looking Stiles in the eye to make sure he was okay.  


Derek used one finger for a while until he was sure Stiles was ready for another. He looked at Stiles again and found him nodding very impatiently. He slowly added a second and started a pace, trying different angles to hit that spot inside Stiles. It didn't take him long to find it and Stiles gasped when he felt it.  


"Oh my God. What the hell was that?" Derek just laughed and kept hitting that spot and scissoring his fingers. "Oh come on! Come on! I need you now!" Stiles was pleading and Derek thought that turned him on more than anything else ever had. But this was Stiles' first time and he wanted to make it as good as he possibly could so he waited until he had used three fingers for a while before he spread some more lube over his cock and then lined it up with Stiles' hole. Stiles took a deep breath and nodded permission. Derek pushed in slowly and he could see Stiles screwing his eyes shut. He stopped but Stiles shook his head violently,  


"Carry on." He said. Derek kept pushing in until he was buried in Stiles and oh my God he wanted to move but he stopped himself until Stiles gave another nod and said,  


"Move."  


"Are you sure?"  


"Yeah. Just go slow." Stiles replied. Derek began to set a slow pace and tried to get the same angle as he had with his fingers. It took a few tries but he finally did it and Stiles released the breath he had been holding. "Go faster." Stiles said.  


"Really?"  


"Yes! Faster!" He picked up the pace and the wrapped his hand around Stiles dick and started pumping. He could feel himself on the brink and he leaned down to kiss Stiles as he came inside him. He carried on thrusting and pumping until Stiles followed and then he collapsed beside him. There was no sounds but their gasping breath filling the room for a while until Stiles spoke.  


"Wow." Was all he said and Derek laughed. Stiles looked at him and started laughing too. After their laughter had died down, Stiles moved to sit up and made a face as he did.  


"What is it?" Derek asked.  


""It feels weird." Stiles said, making the face again as he stood. Derek laughed again. "Shut up." Stiles said and threw a pillow at Derek. "I really need to take a shower."  


"Well, believe it or not, the one down the hall works. Why don't I come with you?" He said suggestively.  


"No! That would totally defeat the point of me taking this shower!" Stiles replied and left the room.  


When he came he found that Derek had only bothered to put his jeans back on and had moved from the bed to the couch. Stiles picked up his clothes and pulled them on and sat down beside Derek.  


"So, are you ever going to tell him?" Derek asked. Stiles knew he was talking about Scott.  


"Yeah, I guess I should." He stopped to think for a moment. "Tomorrow. After training. You come with me so I don't chicken out."  


"Okay, it's a deal." Derek said, pulling Stiles close and kissing his head.  


Scott and Isaac's legs were tangled together while Scott's head was resting on Isaac's chest listening to his deep breathing and suspecting that he was about to fall asleep. But then he spoke up.  


"So, are you ever going to tell him?" Stiles again. Scott sighed.  


"Tomorrow. Come with me, please?"  


"Of course." Isaac replied, hugging Scott closer and running his hands through Scott's hair. "I love you." He whispered.  


"I love you too." Scott mumbled back before he fell asleep.  


The next day was tense and Stiles was fidgeting all day. He had spent the night at Derek's because his dad had been working late and wouldn't notice he was gone anyway. So he was there when everyone turned up for training that night.  


Scott and Isaac turned up at 6:45 rather than the regular 7pm. They actually knocked on Derek's front door. Stiles looked at Derek, confused and Derek shrugged back. He went to the door and was surprised to find who was standing on the other side. He let them in.  


"Uh, what are you guys doing here early?" He asked. Scott was about to answer but then he said someone attempting to cower out of sight on the couch.  


"Stiles?!" He shouted. Stiles sat up slowly.  


"Hey! Scott! Isaac. Funny seeing you here." He joked. Scott narrowed his eyes at him. "I can explain. Hey! I can explain." Stiles claimed a few times without actually explaining anything.  


"You're sleeping with Derek?" Scott asked.  


"No!" Stiles replied and Scott raised his eyebrows. "Yes. I guess. I'm a little bit sleeping with him." Stiles babbled.  


"A little bit?" Scott asked confused.  


"Well, no. Not a little. A lot. It's amazing, Scott!" Stiles laughed before Derek gave him a stern look and he shut up.  


"Stiles!" Scott said, sounding a little offended.  


"What?! What about you?" Stiles said, pointing.  


"What about me?" Scott said, defensive.  


"And him!" Stiles said pointing at Isaac. Isaac was looking everywhere but at Stiles.  


"Well, that's...that's not...How do you even know?!" Scott asked.  


"Hah! So you admit it! Allison told me." Scott hung his head.  


"I was going to tell you, I swear. But it was hard. I couldn't find the right time and then I thought you didn't like him and then we weren't speaking and-" Scott babbled until Stiles cut him off.  


"Hey, calm down dude. I understand." He said, jerking a thumb in Derek's direction. When Derek turned around to look at him he moved his hand to rub his neck and look away.  


"I tried to get him to do it sooner but he kept chickening out." Isaac said eventually.  


"Yeah. I understand." Derek replied and motioned his head in Stiles' direction. Isaac smiled.  


When 7 came around and everyone else started to arrive, Scott and Isaac left the house holding hands and got the first round of gasps from the rest of the pack. But then Stiles and Derek left the house with their fingers thread together and it looked like the others might just have fainted. All except Lydia of course who had a I-told-you-so look on her face. Stiles was embarrassed by her reaction. Derek kissed Stiles quickly before he ran off to join the other wolves.  


Stiles went to sit beside Lydia on the porch and braced himself for an onslaught of questions but he didn't get any. Lydia was being calm and cool and though Stiles was thankful for that he couldn't help but feel a little worried about what could come. The calm comes before the storm, after all.  


"Derek said Jackson has really improved recently." Stiles smiled because he thought he knew the reason for that. "I guess Derek has too." Stiles face fell at that. Did Lydia know? He looked at her questioningly. "Before you ask, yes I know about werewolf mates. What do you think I've been learning about while you've been staring at Derek running about half naked?"  


"I've seen him more than half naked." Stiles said, waggling his eyebrows. Lydia snorted.  


"I guess they've all found their mate." Lydia said and Stiles looked out to the wolves. Jackson was fighting Derek at the moment and Scott and Isaac were standing off to one side being a sickeningly cute couple and Erica and Boyd were not far away making eyes at each other.  


"I guess so." Stiles replied and smiled.  


Monday at school was torture for Stiles. He had to endure Scott and Isaac's constant cutesy couple act. The only moment of peace he got was in Chemistry when Allison came to sit with again.  


"They giving you diabetes too?" She asked.  


"Urgh. Yes, finally someone who agrees with me. Everyone else thinks they're adorable." He complained.  


"I feel your pain." Allison said and looked over at Lydia and Jackson.  


"But I get to be adorable with Derek later on." Stiles grinned at Allison. Then he had an idea. "Hey! You should come to training. I guess that you and Scott are good seeing as you were the first to know about them and we could really use your bad ass archery skills." Allison thought for a moment.  


"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, okay." She said, smiling.  


"Derek's at 7 every night." She nodded back.  


Epilogue  


Derek and Stiles watched Allison teaching Lydia how to use her bow and arrows and the rest of the pack racing each other around the woods, from the comfort of the porch. Derek was leaning against the railing at the side of the steps and Stiles had his head resting in Derek's lap.  


"So, is there anything cool that comes with being the Alpha's mate?" Stiles asked, hopeful.  


"Well, you will have some measure of control over the betas when I'm not around." Derek replied, stroking Stiles' hair.  


"What? Really?" Stiles asked. That thought made him a little excited.  


"Yes. But you can't over rule any of my orders." Derek said through a grin.  


"Well, that sucks." Stiles said. He thought about everything that had happened in the last two months and how drastically everything had changed. The pack was closer than they had ever been and Stiles was sure they would be prepared for anything. He smiled up at Derek and then propped himself up on an elbow so he could claim Derek's mouth in a possessive kiss.


End file.
